helixfandomcom-20200223-history
Single Strand
|guests = |co-stars = |previous = 274 |next = The White Room |season1 = x |season2 = }} "Single Strand" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Helix. It originally aired on January 24th, 2014 (10:00PM EST) on Syfy in the US, and on Showcase in Canada. Synopsis The people on Level R force Dr. Hatake to re-establish communication by cutting off the air supply. Meanwhile, Peter's condition worsens quickly, forcing Alan to try the untested universal treatment. Episode Overview Imprisoned in Level R, the scientists are afraid that they have been abandoned, by both the CDC and Hatake. They organize a plan to force communication with the people in the upper levels of the base, by manually overriding the control node for the CO2 scrubber system, turning off the ability for the base to produce oxygen. The upper levels of the base will lose oxygen in approximately six hours since the shut-off. Dr. Julia Walker tries to convince them that this is a dangerous plan, but the scientists close her outside the large quarantine room they have occupied, labelled R33. Suddenly, a person in a suit appears in front of her, making a clear sign to come with them, but the mysterious person disappears when Julia tries to follow them. In Hatake's office, Dr. Alan Farragut asks questions regarding the explosion that occurred outside the base. Daniel replies that they are still investigating. Dr. Hatake looks skeptical about the chance to communicate with the outside world, since the satellite dish is broken. The only possibility to receive help from outside world appears to be related to periodic supply drops. The discussion ends when Hatake tells Alan about his decision to abandon the people on Level R, since it is too dangerous to reopen it. Sarah Jordan is in her room, trying to take some pills of Gabapentin to control her left hand tremors, when Dr. Van Eigem knocks at the door. She asks questions about the result of her virus test, specifically regarding the accuracy of the test, while she is convinced to be infected, showing to Sarah a suspected break-out on her right arm. Alan tells Doreen and Sergio about the decision made by Hatake. Sarah joins the conversation. Doreen reports that there is a strong possibility of a zoonotic transfer between monkey and humans, but she can't make out the direction that the virus has followed to evolve. Sarah reports that she has carried on the work of Julia on the NARVIK A and B samples analysis in order to find a viable treatment option. Alan and Dr. Duchamp realize that Peter's condition is critical, and Alan asks to treat Peter with SODRA immediately. Dr. Duchamp argues that SODRA has never been tested on human beings and it would be immoral to use it without proper testing. Alan gives informal consent on the behalf of Peter, being his closest relative. Hatake and Sergio have a conversation about the explosion of the antenna dish. Sergio explains his actions, as a means of attempting to prevent anyone from informing the outside world about what is happening in reference to the base. It is suggested that Hatake has created the virus upon request by their common employers. An environmental alert announces an immediate oxygen decrease on the upper levels of the base. Hatake says that he will handle the situation, personally. Sarah repeats the rapid response test to the virus with Dr. Van Eigem, and, once again, the results are clear, but Eigem remains skeptical about her symptoms. Peter undergoes the SODRA treatment and his condition improves. Sergio tells Doreen he is a member of a special investigation section of the Pentagon, sent to the base for an internal inquiry about illegal research. He suggests that Doreen should search for if the virus is capable of moving strange DNA around, namely gene vehicles. Doreen starts to analyze the virus with the gene sequencer. Julia is attacked by an infected patient and is saved by the mysterious person in the suit. When the mysterious person is convinced that Julia is not aggressive, she removes the gas mask and introduces herself as "Jaye". Dr. Van Eigem begins to have hallucinations, and Sarah finally realizes that she is infected; thus, the test doesn't work. In reverse, Dr. Van Eigem, an oncologist, recognizes the symptoms of Sarah and claims she has a tumor. She agrees to keep this information a secret between them, on the condition that Sarah tells no one that Dr. Van Eigem is infected. After the DNA analysis has completed, Doreen discovers that someone has specifically created the virus. Proteins have been designed to bind the virus to specific cells that show clear signs of a genetic message, hidden within the genetic markers. Just before Sarah is about to tell Alan that the test does not work, Peter, now stable, wakes up. Sarah claims that there are no infected people at their level, but there might be some uninfected people on Level R. Peter is confused and talks with Alan regarding a childhood event. Dr. Duchamp discovers that the virus is fighting back within Peter. Peter tells Alan that the only person of interest to Hatake is Julia Walker. Furthermore, he confesses that the romantic relationship between Julia and himself has occurred more than once. Then, he suffers a cardiac arrest. Alan quickly places him under artificial respiration, in a vegetative state, in order to preserve him until a treatment or cure is found. Julia and Jaye find the initials "JLW" written with chalk on a wall, while eating "cheese snacks." Julia claims that it was written by her and that it marks her initials. Dr. Hatake and Daniel convince the rioting scientists to turn the CO2 scrubbers back on, in exchange for help, giving his word of honor. Then, Hatake steals the gun from Daniel, killing the scientists attempting to initiate a riot. He orders Daniel to return upstairs, while he starts searching for Julia. Doreen explains to Sergio that the virus is being used as a means of manifesting select qualities and traits within human beings. Before she can report her discovery to Alan, Sergio kills her and arranges the lab to indicate that an accident had occurred. Hatake meets Dr. Haven who stands aside to let Hatake walk by without being attacked. Clues *Doreen's body is left face down. *Hatake is able to control the actions of vectors. *Ballerseros says Hatake did not produce the product he was expected to produce. *Julia finds her initials carved on Level R. Cast & Crew Production Notes To be Added Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes